Stolen childhood
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: The new titule of Sons of malice. - After falling and injured on a farm Megatron found one a child with a serius problem of abuse. Even though he is the Megatron. Your code of conduct does not allow abuse of sparklings and he takes this child to him. What he doesn't imagined was how much she will change the life in the ship
1. Chapter 1

**This fan fiction was available one time ago. I am trying to fix it, and make your enjoyable reading.**

**This is about Megatron when he is injured by Optmus and falls in one farm. During one time he can't move but he saw one child and he repairs that she was suffering abuses. He doesn't understand why, but he takes to the Nemeses and all life of the Decepticons starts to change.**

The pain was terrible. Megatron fell and can feel the clay in his wounds. He saw one place with tree, stones where he can hide himself and starts to drag up to there. He never felt so much pain like that day. He wanted to scream, but even for it hurts.

"StarScream will have what he always wanted. My place." He says to himself with hate.

That moment the pains are so strong that he faints.

Megatron starts feel something good in his face. Like one caress of mother. When he opens his optical he feels disgust. One child human is making this caress. Megatron would like to pushes her, but he can't because the pain is insupportable. He looks that is one female child, maybe 7 or 8 years old. When she saw that he is waked she gave some steps to back and sits in one stone. She doesn't say any word and looks to him with sad eyes.

Megatron repairs she has hematomas in her legs and arms. Normal. Human's children hurt theirself all time. That moment Megatron hears one male voice screaming.

"JAAAAAAANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The eyes of girl fill in terror but she goes in direction of the voice.

Megaton doesn't understand what is happening, but he prefers make his recharge. After one good time he opens his optical. The girl is there again, but she is in a corner with more hematoma in her legs and arms. The human is suffering some aggression. Megatron was one terrible leader, his hand was dirty with enerjon of innocents, but one thing he doesn't permit is aggression of sparkling. Nobody understand why, but he don't permits aggression of sparkling, and femmes with sparkling. Maybe he has his code of conduct.

The other day he wakes up with this child near his chest. Was raining in outside, and maybe she was trying to take the heat from his sparky.

"Stupid! "He thinks. She doesn't know the danger in she was at. With one movement he can crush her, but she was there sleeping. Megatron feels disgust, but he doesn't understand, he permits she stay there. In the true Megatron is feeling sorry her. To him she was only one puppy dog begging for caress. He will if distracted with her, after this he will go and his problem are finished. But what he doesn't understand was. What she had so fear to the voice when calls her, her skin stays pale and he can see tears in her eyes. To her he was safer than that voice.

The next day she is eating one spoiled apple. Megatron was in shock because she was eating like that was the first apple after days and the last, after this she will not eat anything.

"Enough!" He thinks.

"I hate humans. This is true. But she is one sparkling. One sparkling human…. But I will not permit this with one Sparkling. Even though one Sparkling human."

His thinks explodes in his head during all moment when he see the girl in her pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the child was sleeping in a corner like a ball. She was moaning softly, but he can see her pain. He is feeling better, he can to fly, and the girl will go with him. He needs just wait tonight.

The only thing strange was. Why she doesn't say any word since the first day? Sparkling humans generally are speakers, always asking why this, why that. The only contact he had with her was the caress in his face, and now he know how much was good. He would like have this again.

As if she guessed his thoughts, she stands up, goes to his face and started to make caress. Megatron closed his optical to this moment. She pressed her face in his face and he feel something wet and warm. She was crying. She was one sad child. That moment again the terrible voice make her tremble, but she gone.

"Enough!"

Megatron stands up destroying all in his side. He hear one scream of child. When he saw, Jany is in the ground dirty very scared, and one fat man. Very fat man going to her direction with one piece of wood.

"I will send you to hell where is your mother."

Megatron hear her voice weak imploring.

"Please stepfather. No."

Megatron saw that he will kill her, he putted his hand between the stepfather and the girl.

"You never more see her again."

Megatron said and putting his face so near the man that he made pee in his pants.

Megatron catches her in his hands with cares.

"Are you want have one new life? I can give this for you."

She smiled to him.

"Yes."

"Ok. Will be one long trip."

He never flew with one passenger. And now was one important passenger. She is feeling herself safe. He knows because she is sleeping.

In the ship Megatron goes to his office and closes the door. Now he has other problem. The Decepticons, like Starscream. He need keep her safe. He calls SoundWave. He knows that he in SoundWave he can trust. When SoundWave saw the girl he puts her in his hand like one little ball and stays there looking to her sleeping. Megatron know she is safe.

"Take care with her. I go to Knockout to repair,"

When Megatron backs he saw SoundWave with her in his hands yet.

"I need that you go get some foods to her. She will be hungry when she wake up, and something soft to her sleep."

Soundwave maybe assaulted one candy store, after one fruit shop, furniture store and toy stores. He was with candies, fruits, one princess bed and one doll. Megatron puts his hand in his mouth. He wants to laugh. Maybe SonudWave catches some dresses too. SoundWave plays with doll. Funny…

Took hours to she wake up, but when she opened her eyes she smiled to the foods in her front

Maybe she never saw all that food in her life. She sits and started to eat very fast. One time and other she stops for breathe or drink water. After one long time she smiled and made one thunderous noise.

"Buuuurrrp!"

She heard one great laugh…. she remembered what happened the last night. She face was red like the apple in her hands.

"Don't worry Jany. You are save here. Your nightmare finished here."

Her memory starts to function. Her stepfather was trying to kill her and the gigantic robot who she met saved her. She now can see how much he is gigantic.

"My names is Megatron, He is my friend, SoundWave and your friend too. You don't need has fear. You are in my spaceship and safe. Here nobody can hurt you."

Jany looks around and saw her bed. Was in the Megatron desk, near something like one great bed, maybe the his bed. After saw something like one bath tub with one new garment.

"We will give you one time to take one bath and change your garment. We will back in minutes."

With seven years old Jany knew take her bath alone and change her garment. She needed to learn this. With one drunk Stepfather. She needed know make many things alone.

Hours after she was sitting in the bed embracing the doll, like if she never had one in all her life. Now Megatron can see her pale skin, brown hair and black eyes.

She is very delicate and Megatron was confused trying to understand how one creature like her was making one domination over him. Suddenly she made one pain expression and putted her hand in her left arm. Megatron with very cares took her and saw that her arm is broken, and was not recent; she was with this for days.

"Ok. You will meet one other friend."

Megatron took Jany in his hand in the ship. Everybody was curious about what he has in his hand. But who try to come to see? Megatron was with face of little friends. More than normal.

"Knockout! Wake up useless!" He screamed kicking the red Mach out of the bay-med.

"I have one mission very important for you."

Knockout looks to Megatron happy. Finally he trusts him to one great mission.

"First. She is not one pet, she is not one guinea pig for your experiments, and if you make something and hurt her you will answer me…."

Megatron opened his hand showing the girl. Knockout doesn't understand why Megatron was so protector with this human.

"Take care her left arm…"

Knockout took the child near his face to see her better.

"Well. She is human what I know about human the only thing I can do is make one bandage to her don't move for some days. Her body will fix her arm by herself."

"Ok. Make this. I will stay here to see if you will not make anything to hurt her"

Knockout puts her in the med-bay. He was confuses trying to adapt the size with her.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Maybe she caught Knockout in his weak point, or was the innocence voice. But was the first time Megatron saw Knockout smiling for one child and was not one sadist smile.

"Ok. Now you need to stay some days with this and you will be fine." Now has caress in his voice and not disgust.

Knockout took Jany to Megatron.

"Where you found her?"

"Is a long history. But I am liking to have her here."

Megatron was going out when Knockout heard one voice.

"He is handsome."


	3. Chapter 3

When Megatron comes back, SoundWave is there waiting for him and extended the hands. He would like to have the girl with him again.  
"What do you are thinking Soundwave? You have many things to do now."  
Soundwave bowed his head and gone out. Megatron doesn't understand why he is so attached with Jany, but he put the girl in the desk.  
"Knockout said to you rest. I will give one ride in the ship."  
"Please... take me with you..."  
Megatron would say no. But she was looking to him with those eyes simmilar of the eyes of the Puss in boots. The Sheerek the movie.  
Maybe will be one good idea, all Decepticons have to know who is she, and what will happen if something bad happen with her. Megatron puts her sitting in his shoulder and started to walk in the ship.  
"Master. Has one human in your shoulder." Starscream said preparing his claws.  
"If you hurt her. You will never see the sun again Starscream." Megatron said pushing him.  
StarScream doesn't understand anything and asked to Soundsave trying to have one explanation. But Soundwave repeated what Megatron said.  
"If you hurt her. You will never see the sun again Starscream."  
Starscream just wants one answer. But he goes out grumbling.

Knockout was with Breakdown when he was trying understanding why Megatron is with one human with him. Breaakdown was with ideas, but Knockout was saying to him forget everything.

"Why Megatron brought one sparkling human to the ship?" Breakdonw wants know. He would like to play with she like cat and mouse before kill her.

"Our Master have codes of conducts. Maybe he saw one of these codes not be respected."

Jany was feeling safe in Megatron's shoulder, but she was very curious about what was happening around her.

"M. M. Master…."

"What was now Starscream."

When Megatron turned Starscream saw Jany in her eyes.

"S. S. son Soundwave located one Enerjon's Mina."

"Unlearned to speak Starscream?"

Starscream bowed his head, he was very jumbled.

Megatron was going out when he heard one sweet voice.

"Hi Starscream. Nice to meet you."

Starscream can't hide one smile.

Soundwave saw Jany with Megatron, he would like take her near him, but Megatron says severely, no. Soundwave feels one great frustration, Megatron never was severe with him. Soundwave showed the Mina of Enerjon and crossed the arms like one spoiled child.

Megatron rolled the eyes.

Ok Soundwave. Stay one time with her.

Soundwave catches her in his hand. To him was more than the best enerjon. But when Megatron have to get her back. Is like to take one toy of one child.

Megatron puts her in his desk.

"Now don't have conversation. You will go to sleep. Since you arrived here you only made mess."

Jany goes to her new bed embracing her doll. She sees Megatron in his bed this make she feels safe, and even with the light off, the moon light, come across of the window and she can see him.

Megatron was in his recharge when he hears one scream. He stands up and saw Jany in her bed with one scared face and crying.

"What Happened Jany?"

But he realized she was dreaming yet. She was trying to flee, something was hurting her.

"Jany… Jany… "He takes her near him."

One brightness of consciousness is visible in her eyes.

Megatron realized that she wakes up. She starts to cry. Is visible she was dreaming with her old life. Megatron takes her near him and says.

"You are safe here. "

When she back to sleep he goes to the great hall and calls Sound Wave and Knockout. They saw Jany and maybe would time to know what happened with her. Megatron makes angry face to Braakdown but Knockout says that he needs know too, he lives in the laboratory with him, and after Jany be so kind with him, her won freedom to pass there when she want. But now all what she need is forget her old life. He said to her that will give one new life, and he will make this.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody allowed Starscream get near Jany . It was making him very upset. Starscream like everybody there was wanting know why Megatron had taken a muman to the ship, and why she is so well protected. One day he tried to talk to her, but Soundwave nearly hang him with one the tentacles. He don't did, because Jany begged not to do. Starscream was reputed to be the worst of them all, maybe it was that they were all afraid. He could just kill for pleasure. But that day, nobody found the girl. that's when they heard laughter coming from of Starscream's bedroom, already preparing to smash the decepticon when faced with an unexpected scene.

Jany was imitating Starscream in all his ways and he was running out laughing.

She imicked him giving scolding in the Vehicons, complaining because he was not the leader, whimpering the earful of Megatron, etc, Starscream rolled and laughter. Doing this with him is die, but Jany was amused.

Soundwave was preparing to take jany back, when Megatron arrived.

"Let the two some fun. Seens that Starscream is showing a new side."

Not long after that everything was silent and everyone was worried. Starscream tired or with angry, killed Jany. But when they went to see was funny, Starscream was snoring and jany in his chest snoring too. Was visible that they made a big mess.

Soon Jany was know the work of Breackdown. He was breaking some things with his hammer. Suddenly he stopped and noticed that her eyes sparked for the hammer.

"You are so strong. This hammer could destroy the house of the evil man."

"What evil man?" He wondered. But Jany looked away like someone who wanted to change the subject.

Breackdown realizes that she was upset and tries to make her laugh.

He pushes some objects and gives a hammer, but the object jumps on his face making her laugh.

She spent the whole afternoon with Breakdown, later Knockout took her to see how her arm was. He smiled at her.

"Soon you will be free of it all. But you still have to be careful. But tell me. How were you hurt?"

Knockout knew the true, but he would like to hear it from her. He had studied children have difficulties to speak when are abused.

"I do not remember." She said.

He knew that was not true but chose not to force.

"I will take you to Megatron. You already stirred too much today. Now have to do rest."

When Jany felt the strong fingers of Megatron it was automatic. She fell asleep.

Soundwave appeared at that time. Megatron was furious with him. However the first time he heard the true voice of Soundwave.

"Can I talk to the Lord. If I may... I will tell why I need both Jany."

"Ok. Soundwave. We are old friends. Here you know we can trust each other."

Soundwave took his mask then Megatron realized his deformed his face, he practically had nothing there, unless their optical that have been preserved.

Then he began to tell his past before they becoming friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Soundwave began to tell about the time when the planet Cybertron was not in war. When not existed any of the groups. He was only responsible for the processes of data in a central system on the planet. One more worker who knew give you whit data, copy, receving, etc. It was at that time that its failure caused the destruction of some workers and some sparklings were without their creator. Soundwave felt responsible for it, so he asked to create one of sparkling.

Being very intelligent and have good score on their level. they gave him the charge one femme with name Jean. Soundwave fell for this being so helpless i. It would be his daughter. All he was doing and could for her and her evolution. He devoted his education to teach it and pass it around your knowledge. He wanted to make her a femme smart, and not a creature only seen as a prize winner gladiator or a breeder.

She also wanted to meet your expectations. Jean had an adoration for Soundwave.

When she reached the age of seven years on Earth, Cyberton is which she was a teenager, she chose a body similar to Soundwave, which would have femme characteristics.

With all his intelligence highlighted , then the commander Starscream invited to join the Academy of Cybertron defense . was peacetime, and were trained only to case of invasion. But joy did not last long.

Soundwave had no face, but Megatron can see in their optical he felt some pain.

There was an explosion in one part of the academy. Sudents died instantly, the Commander StarScream had part of his skull destroyed and I ran to try to save my diar Jean.

I went into that place even with the Mech saying that is was useless and is was dangerous, then I saw. I took in my arms. I was leaving, but everything exploded and collapsed.

I saw Ratchet and Knockout working on me. At that time they were not enemies, though not give up very well . They have invented my visor and I use today.

I tried to give to her something decent, but not was possible. I Not arrived at time to avoid it to be thrown in foundry pool. I could only see the delicate body drop and disappear forever.

Megatron saw liquid in the optical of SoundWave.

When I saw Jany. Was how Jean had somehow returned to me, even the name is similar.

Megatron was standing looking at his friend. losing one sparkling. Is a pain that does not exist.l

Soundwave puts the visor again.

"Please Soundwave. I am very tired, and I need a recharg very deep. Take care of her for me tonight. She often has nightmares. But I know you will know what to do."

Soundwave took her pretty close to his chest and went to his office. He felt really happy.


	6. Chapter 6

They were years different for that ship, until she was twelve years old. In a matter of education, she did not escape. She had to pass very well for a normal child. for as they sought to pass any instructions for it. She would adquirine your personality and with who prefered to spend more time. But she ended up transferring the image from father to Megatron. Of course just try to have your own corner and this is respected . But it had a nightmare and she ran to the heat of the spark of the Father, even Soundwave who was around. What relieves was that the nightmares were increasingly rare .

That was a rare day that she left the ship. Thing she does not like to do. The fear of being found by her stepfather was too big. But it would be an open field and she would stay with Starscream and two Vehicons she ended up having caress. How she loved those two, they were exempted from combat missions and became his bodyguard. Snoop. and Scooby. Were their names. Scooby was what was always wanting more enerjon than others. Snoop was what was the quieter of the two. but he knew what to do at the right time, and had a scar on his face.

The joy was short lived when the land bridge opened and came two Autobots.

"Whoa! There more like you?" She asked amazed.

Starscream grabbed her hands.

"Yes darling, but they do not think like us."

Starscream gave the girl to one of Vehicons, but that was shot down and she fell to the ground.

"Snoop! No. .. Talk to me ..."

At that moment she felt a hand when she thought it Would anyone who came to save.

Who are you? Let me go. Help!

Megatron looked at the girl in the hands of Mech yellow.

Starscream looked at Bumblebee, he was with Jany in your hands. At that moment Megatron also arrives. What the Autobots were surprised that he did not point their weapons as usual ..The biggest surprise was when the girl calls Megatron of father, Optmus faces the fact with surprise.

"Prime. Do not want to cause problems, and I know you will not want to hurt the girl. Then would best solve this the best way possible .."

"Megatron! Since when you negotiates?"

"Megatron looked at the girl in the hands of Mech yellow.

"I know it's hard to believe, but this girl is our protected."

"It's a long story and too personal to talk in front of everyone here.

I want to talk privately, but the girl with me. it will confirm everything.

The girl confirmed everything that Megatron told E says how happy she was with them.

Optimus Prime realized the sincerity in the eyes of Megatron. There was love in your eyes. Then Megatron agreed to appear with the girl periodically, so the Autobots would know that she is not a hostage, but someone they really loves.

Once we returned to the ship SoundWave pulled the girl the hand of Megatron. he really knew what happened and was worried.

He then went to the room Breakdown. Arriving there he noticed something interesting on the wall. It was a drawing done by Jany when I was seven, a blue square and some risks that were legs and arms, he noticed she had drawn the hammer in his hand and the face of evil.

Megatron was happy. Breakdown never said anything. Always silent. It is not to show her feelings. But he also likes to Jany.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a winter morning, it was cold and Jany was like a little ball next to Starscream. She was well wrapped up, Yet she always prefers the heat of the spark. She once said that each spark produces a different sound, and she likes to hear that sound, he let her calm at bedtime. Over time she was increasingly linked to Starscream. This does not mean that she paid no attention to others. Was needed see her joy that when she saw Knockout managed to save the Vehicon Snoop. But if there was one thing she did not like was having to go at the base of the Autobots, just so they can make sure she was okay.

"They ask too much, I do not like it." Have you had a good time that Jany called Megatron father, and he began to see her as his daughter or his sparkling. He knew it irritates her. Not only as a Sparkling, but as a girl. 14 years. At that age they really want their privacy. But tomorrow will be one of those days that she would go with them. And he noticed his temper.

Soundwave was at work as usual, the monitors, when he felt something go through his spark. It was like a hot sword. If he were struggling with Wheeljack, he could even be sure that the Autobot with zombeterira expression, would have won, but he was alone. But he still feels bad thing ripping his spark. A malaise. He leaned in controls. It was not physical, it was emotional. As if something bad were to happen.

"Are you okay, Guardian Angel?"

Soundwave looked down and there was Jany. It was the tender way she called him. He bent down and took her in his hands. It was time that they were not well together. He puts her sitting on his shoulder and stayed with her until finished.

"I will do my reloading. Stay with me until falling asleep."

* * *

Megatron calls Jany carefully. She makes a face of disgust when she has to move away from the spark of Soundwave to go to the base of the Autobots. Actually he was not well, and she was worried about leaving her guardian angel alone.

"Father brand for another day. Soundwave is not well. I saw fallen over the controls today .."

"Soundwave has a habit of working even end up all the energy, and if I do that all the time, they will suspect ..I know you love the warmth of his spark, but once again, I promise to waive it and you will spend the whole day together.."

Jany grimaced for Bumblebee, but smiled at the Rafael. She liked the boy, at least they are always laughing and playing video game, then the annoying Ratchet spoils everything with his bad mood. Optimus Prime, she loved him. When he was not doing anything, he told stories of Cybertron, or so was hanging out with them. But that day was mujito hot, and the kids decided to play off the base with Rafae and his cart control. And that was the mistake.

Children played quietly when Jany cried. Miko ran to see what was happening, and saw a huge man grabbing her by the hair. Miko screamed and called for his friends, jumped on the man, but all she got was being thrown against a rock and passed out ..Jack knew it was his role as knight defending the girls, but he also ended up with a broken nose and fallen to the ground, finally when the Autobots arrived Jany had already been taken, and the children were injured ..He has been very concerned with the health of children after the accident involving Rafael after Megatron almost killed him with enerjon black.

When Miko regained consciousness. she can describe the man for others.

"Megatron will boot our heads." Ratchet shook his head. It is the stepfather of Jany. that Megatron saved because he tortured and abused her. Optmus knew to give this news to Megatron would not be easy. Megatron would be furious, and more, it would require the participation of the autobots in rescuing his daughter.

The land bridge opens, Megatron comes with Soundwave. Once they were given the news. Megatron's face was not of anger but of pain. Soundwave was paralyzed. seemed paralyzed. He did not move, but he made a strange noise. looked like he was crying. . it was more a shack. But to get there the shock was great, everyone stopped to watch in terror the fire consuming the shack and all the crap that was around...


	8. Chapter 8

The fire was destroying the place. Firefighters were battling flames about the size of Megatron. Everyone is still in shock, nobody can move, until one of the firefighters screamed:

We have a victim ...At that moment a stretcher with a body covered is taken away. Was needed the strength of Optimus Prime and BulkHead, Megatron wanted to invade the place. The pained expression on his face was great. Starscream knelt on the floor and stuck his claws into the ground before letting go a scream in pain. Arcee would have his chance to laugh at him and say he was paying for the pain he caused her when he killed Cliffjumper, but did not dare. Megatron was overcome by fatigue and fell to his knees. Since there was nothing there, except the house half destroyed and charred, everybody were gone, only a few stood there looking in disbelief. The Red Eye of Megatron illuminated the place, and the rain was wetting his face mingling tears.

Breakdown recalled that moment.

"Now I know what she meant when she said that my hammer was so strong it could destroy the bad man's house .."

He cocked his hammer and approached what was left of the house.

"This is for you Jany."

At that moment of pure pain. Breakdown discharged all your anger on those remains. He stopped only when he don't had no more force to lift his hammer.

* * *

The ship was dead inside.

The Decepticons did not know what is mourning, but they were mourning. They were killed by dentor. Huddled in a corner of his room, Breakdown looked for a drawing done by Jany when she was 7. was stuck in the wall near his bed. Starscream was falling on his bed like a zombie. He could still hear the laughter that day when the two spent together. Soundwave wanted to break everything around him, but he had no strength even to cry anymore. Knockout looked in the mirror and did not feelt pretty. Each was in his private hell. That child made more changes than previously thought. But now everything was dark, lifeless. everything was dead.

A week passed. Everyone was still sofrento, and knew that the pain would be there for long. At that moment a sound rang the call on the communicator. Knockout not walked, but crawled to the location.

"Optmus. This is not to play ..."

silence

"If you're shitting me. I swear I'll dismantle you, bolt by bolt.."

Silence...

Megatron arrived.

"Say what you want Prime, We are suffering a loss, we want to be alone. "

A silence lasted for a long time.

"Alright. I will meet you on site combined."


	9. Chapter 9

If Megatron would be human, this would be The Vision: A middle-aged man, unkempt, dark circles, and not shaving himself for a long time. The same could be said of Knockout, he forgot his vanity. Starscream stood there, sad eyes and said nothing, not even looked at one of them, and Soundwave remained motionless as ever.

"You were precipitated, threw us out of the place they wanted to be alone, and doesnt gave time to explain that the body that was pulled from the wreckage was not of Jany, but the stepfather." A gleam of life spent in the eyes of Megatron.

"Are you telling me that my jany is alive?"

Optmus made one positive movement with his head.

"When you arrived she was sent to hospital, but, you was so nervous that we can't to explain."

"Where is she? Where is she?Where is she?"

Megatron was about to grab the neck of Prime when he noticed a small figure by coming from behind to Arcee. Still weak, but smiling, the girl ja 'with his 12 years old, but with ocoração of a child, ran toward him. Megatron did not worry with the presence of natural enemies to show their feelings now, he took the girl in his hands, and bathed her with his tears. She clung to his chest feeling the heat of his spark. But his eyes flashed to her guardian angel, Jany also wanted to curl up in the heat of the spark of Soundwave. There was so much joy in the air that everyone forgot that the Autobots were there. But the joy was short lived when Soundwave Starscream also wanted to screen him . Jany realized that for a long time she would keep changing from hand to hand until all be happy again. It was as if life was coming to them, as if the light was lighting up novamento there.

* * *

That night, Jany snuggled up near of Megatron's face. He was lying, and she made like him was in her farm that time. She leaned on his face, and starts to make caress. She doesn't wanted go with Woundwave, or other decepticon, she wanted be with Megatron.

Jany just wants be with Megatron. Maybe other day she will with SoundWave or Starscream. she love everybody, but now she wnant be with her fater.

"Do not worry, now you're back with us, Who really loves you."

Jany clenched herself to his father's face, He felt the tears streaming down his face. Using his hand he enveloped her, making her feel protected. He stood there with her until she fell asleep. When he began to hear his rhythmic breathing, and showed that she was asleep, he smiled. Since the age of six she has status with them, but only after this episode that she felt how much he loved her and how much he needed his sparkling. Knockout said she had a bruise or another, but eventually would recover, but he felt she was too wound elsewhere. He preferred to keep quiet, He thought it best to talk when she feel the time is right. But now the only thing that mattered was knowing that Jany was back light filling the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Jany ran in the ship. She passed like wind by the Vehicons. Soundwave was working in the panel when he feels something climbing by his leg. He saw Jany trying going to near him, when he caught her and took her near his face. He saw her face smiling to him; she had one perfect night of sleep.

"Why did you don't ends this boring job soon and comes to ride with me?"

By his protected, he would relinquish, now, but Megatron was needing one information about one new place of enerjon.

"Wait one moment. Your father needs this. You know that the enerjon is very important for us."

"Ok. I will give one ride by the ship."

She grew up and she was mature too. Soundwave helped her go to the ground and her goes running out. Jany saw Knockout trying to polish his backs.

"May I help you?"

Knockout looked to her and there was her with that eyes of pussy of boots from the movie, "Sherek."

"Ok. I will say what you have to do."

After he explained what she has to do, Knockout sited in de ground, and she was in one kind of table to can reach his backs. Was funny moments because he had large backs and one time or other he feels tickles and they two fall about laughing. After these moments, she went see Starscream. When she saw him, she can't hold the laugh. Starscream was trying to pull something stuck in his heel. When Starscream saw Jany he smiled.

"I would like see you imitating me."

"Ok."

Was one bizarre moment. Starscream trying to pull the thing out of his heel in one side of his bedroom and Jany imitating him.

"Please Jany. Pass this night with me. We can make a party, kind that we used to do when you was child."

"I remember. My father gave one big scolding why I don't was sleeping yet."

"You hid yourself in my pillow. After Knockout and Breackdown came and we pass all Night telling stories of terror."

"Knockout slept embracing in Breackdown's legs with fear of Freddy Krueger."

"Yes... and you left your claws in the ice and passed in his face...Whau. he gave one scream and one jump, and all ship comes see what was happening. My father left me of chastisement by one week. I had one idea. Calls they again. I would like one make one party again." She said making the eyes of puss of boots.

"Can you imitate this cat too?."


	11. Chapter 11

Jany was with one little light in her face from below your chin. This makes her face stay with one expression scary. Knockout was embracing his pillow, and Breakdow can't blink. She was sitting in the pillow of Starscream and he was with one bad smile. But the acme of the night was when Megatron opens the door in surprise and screamed to make silence. Knockout screamed and jumped under Starscream. Everybody starts to laugh and Megatron doesn't understand anything.

Jany laughed so much that she fell of the pillow of Starscream.

"I don't worry if you pass all night making mess, but don't make noise." He said in order.

Jany looked Megatron behind of the pillow of Starscream; he smiled to her when he saw her eyes there. He knew she will have one perfect night with his friends and this will help her forget the hurts that she won in last days. Knockout was so scared that he prefers play true or dare.

"This will be funny." Knockout said with one eery smile.

"Ladies first." Breakdown said with one smile.

"True.."

"Somebody here makes your heart beat more faster?"

"Jeees. You caught hard, Breakdown!" She said with her cheeks reds. "Ok. Yes. There one Decepticon who make my heart beat more faster."

"Who?"

"The question was if had; not who was." She said with one big smile. "next"

The trio looked at Starscream.

"Dare..."

"Ok. You

You have go talk one great abusiveness for Megatron in his face.

"True... true... true..."

Megatron was looking out the window and showing to Soundwave one problem when he felt someone nudging her shoulder.

Was Starscream. He was with one scared face and with his wings cowering like ears of a dog fearful.

"Iii... idd...ii... Id...idiot!"

Megatron jumped backwards raising one eyebrow. At this moment he heard laughter coming from the door. Knockout, Breakdown and Jay were rolling on the floor laughing. Soundwave stood without understanding anything, he just drew a "?" on your display .

" This will not stand, I'm sneaking up on them." Megatron whispered to Soundwave.

Knockout did not want one dare, was afraid some revenge.

"True."

"You never been in love?"

"One time ago, in Cybertron. But one Autobot stole she from me."

Breakdown.

Dare.

"Take this buglet and plays near the ear of Dreadwing."

Dreadwing is in a perfect recharge and certainly he will be with a mood of giving fear.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!

"SON OF A RUSTED SCRAP!"

"Save what you can!" Breakdown screamed with Dreadwing behind him. Only he did not expect that Knockout had thrown oil on the ground, and Besides taking the biggest tumble of his life, Dreadwing was deslisando, toppled some vehicons like a bowling and only stopped on a wall. When he got up he could hear the laughter of Jany and others.

Ele estava indo se queixar com Megatron, when he discovered that he had also been the victim of a prank. He and SoundWave were going for revenge.

Megatron simulates a lack of light in the ship. Then he tells the radio that the ship have life itself again, like other time when they fueled with balck enerjon. He asked Breakdown and Knockout keep Jay in the room and not leave.

"Starscream. Come here. "Starscream did crying face, but it gone. Megatron was still talking on the radio to not come out of the bedroom. Suddenly there was an explosion and Starscream yelled.

"Starscream. we have to save it .."

Was difficult to contain jay, But once she calmed down, Megatron became the talk on the radio.

"Everything is under control again ...I want everybody here." The lights came on and the door opened.

When they arrived in the main hall, They saw Dreadwing all dirty oil, Vehicons all crowded and dirty, and They all were laughing in the face of them.

"I can not believe you did this ..." Jany pouted.

"Well .. At Least we have a video for fun." Megatron shown one video with Dreadwing dropping an army of Vehicon like in a bowling.

That day For the first time, Dreadwing laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been three years now, and Jay completed already 16 years of age, was not as child as before, but still some fears and nightmares haunted her. It was normal in the middle of the night she seek some spark to warm up and feel safe after a nightmare, mainly now with the arrival of winter.

That night she began walking the halls of the spacecraft, should be near zero degrees Celsius, but soon she would be near a hot spark full of pampering. The first she tried was Megatron, but he was not in her room, she did not feel anywhere the ship. His shield Soundwave was not there also as usual. Walking on that frozen ground began to hurt, and she began to get desperate.

She felt bad, like he was back in his stepfather's disgusting hovel.

She was already discouraged when she felt two warm hands grabbing her affectionately.

"Knockout!"

He had not gone, because he was injured.

"I had a nightmare." She said snuggling into his chest.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I know it would help me a lot, but I'm ashamed."

Knockout began walking through the halls until you get to your office, when the others arrive will not go disturb. They will think that she is sleeping.

Jay was lying loose in the bed of Knockout, her eyes were lost, and then maybe trying to find a way to start talking. His suspicions were right, it was not just physical abuse, such as being beaten, and forced to work and beg to support their habit of a jerk, he sexually abused her. At that time she was just a child. For the Allspark ... Jay began to cry. He took her close to him carefully to make her feel safe, these were the nightmares that woke her during the night.

Even if it meant the extinction of his spark, he swore she would never suffer again. After that night jay began searching the room of Knockout more often.


	13. Chapter 13

Megatron had noticed, Jany was spending more time with Knockout, She was at the age to be interested in someone, he thought she would want to get down to earth and looking for a male of his species, But she began to be interested in one of his. He loved her enough to not interfere with their choice, even knowing it would be a difficult choice.

Jay was bored one afternoon.

"Why do not we take a walk? Have you tried running at high speed?"

Knockout wanted to show for who he is feeling it, is his girl now, the thrill of feeling the wind in your face.

Later the red car is running in the desert road. He could feel her fingers stuck in his seat, but she was loving. He could feel like she was enjoying it all. He was at full speed to a stop in an open field. Where he transformed and sat beside her. He wanted to be near her, to know more about her. What she likes, what she dislikes.

Knockout lying face down and was talking to Jany all afternoon. Despite integral part of his size, he can soak in her little heart that was full of the mystery and love. Jany was different from all the femmes that he had already seen and never been interested, she was perfect.

She said as a child, his parents were still alive, a time in which she had a happy family. His father died in an accident and his mother remarried, but died when he fell into a hole. She always believed that her stepfather was who pushed, after the abuses began, and Megatron saved her.

He wanted to give her something new, clear the bad memories and show her that there something better in this touch.

She was close to her face. He is not a very large Decepticon, carrying its size compared to her is not so much. In human proportions would be a doll large compared to an adult. They were lying on its side in the grass, staring at one another, she was trapped in those red rings of your eyes, with hands on her back, using a gentle pressure, he pulled her closer to him. She knew what was coming, she wanted. She felt two gentle fingers caressing his head behind.

She thought that would be the hard, cold metal, but she had a surprise. His lips were soft, and there was heat. The same warmth she felt in her spark, He made a move lightly and she felt what could be his tongue. So. Why not allow the tongue to find her? She could not describe what she was feeling. But with his hands on his face, it was clear ... "Do not stop."

He wraps her with his fingers, holding her in a gentle and protective cuddle. That kisses ends with a bubble stuck in your throat that although metal, could no longer bear the pain of handling everything.

"I love you…"

They are in stasis that not noticed the storm and had to ask the bridge to Soundwave.

Megatron wanted scolding by Jany taking all this rain .. He knows the consequences of that in the organic body, but he feels something new in her. It seemed like a good thing happened. Knockout was carried with loving. If they are connecting to, he will continue his role as creator, but many Knckout have to take as a partner.


	14. Chapter 14

If it is not the weapon of the enemy, if not a disease, it will be by time.

The hard words of Megatron, hit so hard in the spark of Knockout, he fell to his knees.

She will be taken of him, and he can't do anything. She doesn't sleeps in her bedroom anymore, since that day. Everybody knows they are together.

"I will transform her in one of us."

"Are you crazy?" Megatron screamed. "What the Autobots will say when see her transformed?"

"They can't say anything. If you make one ceremony of marriage. Like Leader of Decepicons with your power will be one valid marriage the sight of Optmus Prime too."

"so!"

"I am the husband, and I can take the decision, if will be the better to her. In this case, Make something to her not die. This is in the law."

At the start of Megatron thought be a bad idea, but now he saw be one good option. Nobody will have say goodbye to Jany.

He knows that Knockout will do everything to do Jany happy. He would work days and night to find one way to avert that she ceases to exist.

Knockout was already sharing his bed with her; one part of his pillow was her safe Harbor. Where she dived into their kisses and caresses.

After that day. He studies all way to transform her, and Megatron prepares the Autobots to the Marriage of his daughter conform the plan.

"She will marry according with Cybertron's law."

"She knows the Cybertron's law?" Asked Optmus.

"Soundwave is a good teacher. He is teaching her about this. She prefers one cybertronian, one of us than one human. I have to respect her wills."

"Did you never cogitated her acquaintanceship with other humans with her age?"

"Yes. But she never liked this. She prefers live with us. And the last time when we forced her live with humans, you saw what happened. And have other point. Knockout and she are connected by one good time."

"So… Why make one marriage in Cybertron's law?"

"To give her rights as my daughter. She never will can be a leader, but one law will protect her here, and she will have one diplomatic immunity."

Optmus had to consider Megatron's logic. He imagines Miko and Bulkhead. Maybe, one day they will want be together like Jany and Knockout, and he will have to support that decision.

Jany entered in Knockout's laboratory. He was with one tired expression. When he saw her, he smiled and took her to his desk.

"You are tired my love. Stop for one moment and come on to rest."

Knockout looked to her and smiled.

"Only if you go with me."

Knockout caught her and walk to his bedroom, she cuddled up near his face and after one kiss, they slept.


	15. Chapter 15

That winter, Jany was sitting over boxes seeing Knockout working in his research to transform her. If he transform her before the great event would be perfect. But every point was pointing to the other post. Knockout can't to hide his frustration. He looked to Jany in the boxes and she smiled to him, but an explosion took the two by surprise. The last thing that he heard was she screaming.

Megatron ran toward the noise, the Knockout's lab was all destroyed. He starts look for jany in the wreckage. He felt one hand.

"Knockout! Where is Jany?" Knockout was sore, but he started to help Megatron to looks for Jany. Knockout was desperate, he doesn't agree with this. The great love of his life dead. He continues digging among the rubble. Moments later, he felt one hands grabbing his arm. Knockout has a great shock. Jay was high, so high like him, but she was weak.

Knockout pulled her to him.

"Megatron! I found her."

Megatron looked in shock. The explosions caused one mutation in her daughter. She was equal before the event; the only difference was their size.

Knockout took her in his arms and went to his bedroom. When he laid her on his bed, his spark full in love. She was perfect.

Knockout knelt beside the bed, holding her hand, when Megatron talked something unexpected.

"I lost someone especial ivy ago. I wouldn't like live this again."

Knockout looked to Megatron.

" I had one Sparkmate. She was my only reason. But one terrible virus attacked Cybertron and many caybertronian was off, and who was not off, should be taken to the authorities and be disabled. After that were played in the foundry to no have contamination. I tried to protect her, but was impossible. They took her me, I can hear her scream calling for me yet. I can't say goodbye."

Megatron looked to Jany now she was wrapped in sheets, because their clothes were torn.

"I do not believe that one day I could love again, how I love this child. When I saw the wound, crying. I could not resist. That time we think we think she died, was a nightmare for me. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw her again."

Megatron puts his hand in Knockout's shoulder.

"Take good care of her."

Knockout knew how much she is important to Megatron, to him too. He lay up in her side and embraced her. The ship is very cold. He feels her head ajar in his chest, and can hear her breath.

"She will have one great scare tomorrow." He thinks.


	16. Chapter 16

Jany opens her eyes; she saw knockout's eyes looking direct to her, when she opens the mouth, he puts his hand.

"Please! Don't scream."

She make one signal that is all okay, he removes his hand slowly. Her expression is one mix of awe and wonder. How she was stops there and they are in same size?

First she touches his face, she can fell how is perfect, soft, smooth and although it is metal, has heat, and after she leaves her hands follow the path until your reach to your shoulders and neck. Was this moment she feels his hands make one delicate pressure in her backs, pulling her to him. Jany feels his mouth involving her mouth completely.

Was it possible? Fear and desires were in conflict within her. At the same she wanted to hand over her fragile body to delight of who she loves, Fear of reliving the pain that once took his sleep was inside her.

Knockout looks in her eyes. Red rings.

"I can wait the time that is necessary." He would wait. They stayed one good time there before stand up.

"We need make some test now to understand what happened with you." He said smiling. "And notify to your father that you are okay. He is worried."

Jany looked to herself.

"I can't walk in this situation. I am naked."

Knockout gives to her one kind of special suit. She dressed the stranger suit like rubber and black. Was glued to her body, and revealed her curves of one adult woman. She looks herself in the mirror; she can see her black hair, and her pale skin with rosy cheeks. The only difference was her eyes; the brown eyes were with one light of red.

Knockout embraces her.

"Your father is waiting for us."

When Megatron saw Jany he can't believe, like as a doting parent, like this syrupy. He is suspending her to near him.

"My baby!"

Snoopy and Scooby can't to hold the laughter. They can to laughs. Was like old brother. Since she was child.

Megatron forgot that she is human yet, and he gave one embrace pressed.

"Father…. I need to breathe yet."

"Sorry… Baby."

"Please… Don't call me Baby… Not in front of the army."

"We come to say for you that I am okay. But we need make some test to know what make me be big now and if can prejudice me."

Some vehicons worked all night cleaning his laboratory, and now he can use to make some tests. Knockout straightened Jany in a table and picked up a syringe.

"What do you will do?" Asked Megatron

"I need one sample of her enerjon, or her blood."

"But… Do you need this needle?"

"How I will take her blood to…".

One great bang was heard, and they saw Megatron lying on the ground.

"Ah… Your father has fear of needle."


	17. Chapter 17

Knockout was looking the sample in one microscope. He would like to understand what made she grow up like that. Megatron was sitting now and recovering of fainting shameful.

Knockout would like understand how enerjon was mixed with her blood. Maybe was this that made she grow up.

"Jany. What do you remember after the explosion?"

"Something stranger and wet fell over me. I think that I swallow a bit before collapsing."

Knockout thought it strange, enerjon would be fatal to human, but she survived. Knockout took others blood sample that he took since she was child. One care with her health. Besides the curious illnesses like measles, chickenpox, etc. and some colds and viruses, Knockout realized that his body was adapting over time to a radiation present in space ship. Beyond the enerjon she was exposed all the time, Megatron still had a bit of enerjon black, and his body became resistant to it. Finally body was adapted to enerjon. When she accidentally swallowed the liquid enerjon, this was a positive reaction from your body, and now maybe this is also your power supply.

Megatron now was standing. Jany was wanting laugh. Knows that her father has fear of needles of injection! To her this was new news.

"Don't worry Master. Your daughter is okay, and I have good news."

Soundwave brought one cube of enerjon. He was unsafe with this idea, but if Knockout made the test and Megatron gave this order, who is him to disagree. Knockout gave the cube to Jany.

"Drink it."

The silence was so profound, that was possible hear the sound of their sparks.

"This good!"

"How do you feel?"

"Very good. And satisfied. Like if I ate one meal"

Was perfect. Her was okay. Now the only problem are if she will aging or not. This was the only problem to Knockout see his love aging, day by day.

Whit your new size, bumps, scratches and some missteps became common. Then the request for Megatron, Knockout designed a special armor for her, so she would be more protected, and would also have a heat source. Everything is now perfect. So was marked the date of marriage. Anyway, she would be protected by the laws.

They know it would be difficult to explain to Autobots how she got this size, but if they accept the explanation or not, it did not matter.

One night Knockout was working in one special thing.

"What is this Knockout?" Asked Megatron.

Knockout shows to Megatron one ring bright and with one kind of crystal. Would be one diamond, but something was shining inside.

"This is more hard than the diamond and here, inside, there is on piece of my spark. I will be with her, even if one day I will be slaughtered."

Megatron puts his hand in Knockout's shoulder.

"Thanks my son."


	18. Chapter 18

Was a neutral place. Would not be either in the ship or in the base. Knockout was with Jany holding her hand.

Megatron doesn't have many words to say, he would like only make the union, and see the expression of Jany when she see the wedding ring that Knockout made for her.

Optimus does not understand anything when he saw Jany, but the happiness was etched on his face.

Megatron promised explain everything later.

The ship was in one good position. The window of knockout's room was to side of sunset. He locked the door to be not bothered. Knew would not be easy break the barrier built by her trauma, but is willing to wait as long as necessary.

He laid her on her bed and stood beside her. There was a pot with small enerjons in balls, like small grapes, He made one caress in her face and after catch one these balls, and put in her mouth following a kiss. She feels his tongue. Now was better when she opened her mouth, she feels all his tongue inside her mouth.

She wants this, but she was with fear. One tear dripped on her face.

"I can wait as long as is necessary." He said near her ear.

"I want this. I want you… I..I am one little fear."

"I understand." He said making caress in her face and giving kisses in her face and neck. Suddenly his lips touches a point that made she moan.

"Gotha!" He thinks. He starts to search for places to make she moan, and there he made long hours of caress.

He doesn't need make anything, she takes out her armor by herself, yet he spends hours finding points that she liked to be caressed and kissed. He wanted give to her one kind first time. He knew how this is special to a girl. Delicate, Soft.

Jany feels her body hot, like would was in the fire. But was delicious. Knockout is sending one hot energy, she feel now he inside her. Perfect, don't hurts. She never imagined how much is good when make with love is. Knockout saw expression and kisses her again.

Lying down opposite each other. She looked directly into his eyes that looked like two rings of fire. He puts a piece of enerjon in her mouth and gives him a kiss. She leans her head on his chest and sleeps. Finally for the first time she not has nightmares.

**THANKS FOR YOUR ATTENTION.**


End file.
